CORE: Administrative PROJECT SUMMARY: Senior Leadership works in concert with the Administrative Core team and Program Leaders to envision and achieve the mission, goals and strategic plan of the Dan L. Duncan Cancer Center (DLDCC) at Baylor College of Medicine. The capabilities and responsibilities of the administrative team encompasses a wide range of services, including: all NCI CCSG associated activities, as well as budgeting and expenditure control, human resource management, coordinating transactions and purchasing support, report writing, meeting coordination and scheduling, communication and promotion, grants management, and management of an extensive pilot project and collaborative research program. In short, it serves as the glue that holds together and supports the leadership and membership of the Center. Considerable attention has been concentrated in the last four years on the deployment of new systems to support Program and Senior Leadership as well as key functions. Center Administration also works closely with the College to harness investments at the institutional level to meet the strategic needs of the DLDCC. Importantly, College leadership recognized the value and emphasis the CCSG placed on core management and has worked closely with DLDCC over the last four years to create an organizational structure within the BCM Office of Research, the Advanced Technology Cores, to consolidate, better manage, and enhance shared research infrastructure for all investigators.